


Prompt: Caress

by its_not_my_fault



Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Did I mention this is fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beebo help us, i am hellstar trash, it’s so fluffy we’re gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: There are some things that John has gotten used to, but there are a lot that still leave him flustered.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Prompt: Caress

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this except I had a rough day, my homework stack is high, and I love happy John and Zari more than anything in the entire world. This is basically a gift to my stressed out heart. There. You’ve been warned.

"John," a voice singsonged behind him, and he knew what came next. The pull on his coat from behind was as familiar and comfortable to him now as the coat itself was. His body happily went along, and even having to walk backward for a few steps into a dark alley didn't bother him. The pulling stopped, and then Zari was in front of him and gently pressing him against the wall behind him with one finger. 

"You should know if you're kidnapping me that my friends are superheroes," John told her. He tried to sound serious, but he failed miserably. Zari smirked at him, and he had to take a moment to catch his breath. The moonlight and streetlights made it look like there was a halo of light around her glossy hair that spilled around her shoulders. Her face was mostly in shadow, but it didn't matter. Her beauty shone in the dark anyway. 

"Your friends are too drunk or high to save you," she scoffed. Then she told him in a stage whisper. "You're at my mercy." 

He should be used to this part by now, in the same way feeling a tug on his coat or hearing the singing nature of her voice was. After so much time together (a year, or so, he thought--though travel in time and space made it hard to say for sure), Zari's undivided attention directed him shouldn't still leave him so damned flustered. Yet here he was practically jittery with excitement because she singled him out from the crowd. Part of what he felt right now was sheer relief. They'd come through a mass of problems, a hellscape of danger, and ridiculous situations  _ in space _ , and somehow, they had lived to tell the tale. But it was mostly  _ her _ and how she looked at him with mischief and fire like he was some kind of treasure. 

Even though she barely touched him, he was trapped by her presence, and it was the best feeling in the world. He wanted to lean over and brush his lips along her jaw, thread his fingers through her hair and tug her close, but he knew if he moved towards her, she'd dance away from him. He was growing more and more desperate to kiss her. He wanted to taste the strawberry-flavored lipgloss she favored right now and the cranberry juice on her tongue. But he'd have to wait for her to lean in, so wait he would. And wait. He felt his fingers twitching, and his shoulders jerk. He couldn't help the abbreviated movements--his body needed her almost as much as his heart did. 

Finally, she leaned in close, her lips millimeters from his, and he thought he was finally going to get relief from the clawing need he felt to touch her. Her breath caressed his lips, and he closed his eyes in anticipation. 

"Just wait until I get you home," she murmured before gently kissing him. It didn't last long (he didn’t think—these days he lost track of time), but she intertwined their fingers and pulled him along, giving him a smile that was somehow sweet and full of promises he couldn’t wait for her to keep. He followed after her knowing that he'd follow no matter where she led. It used to be he didn’t feel he belonged anywhere, and now wherever she was, he knew he was home. 


End file.
